Onezime Donnez-Moi
Onezime Donnez-Moi is the son of Give Me from the Louisiana fairy tale of the same name. Info Name: Onézime Donnez-Moi Age: 14 Parent's Story: Give Me Alignment: Royal Roommate: Remus Voinicu Secret Heart's Desire: To win over a beautiful princess and live in comfort. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at riding a horse. Storybook Romance Status: I'm not interested in finding a girlfriend at the moment. Maybe when I'm older. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to be somewhat irresponsible. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. It's really fun and we get to try all sorts of recipes. Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. It's due to my lack of responsibility. Best Friend Forever After: My fellow equestrian Orestes Madera. (Plus his name starts with an O like me!) Character Appearance Onezime is above average height, with light brown hair and green eyes. He wears a red jacket with an apple pattern over a green shirt and green pants. Personality Onezime is a lover of horses. He loves to go horseback riding and take care of his horse. He also loves apples and enjoys eating anything apple-flavored. He can be somewhat irresponsible and lackadaisical at times. Biography Bonjou! I'm Onezime Donnez-Moi, the son of Give Me. I'll tell you about me. My mother gave birth to me after eating an apple. Since she shared it with her horse, the horse gave birth too. My father grew up with his horse (who was magical) and learned to ride it, and one day he passed by a beautiful home where the king had a daughter. He fell in love with her and wanted to marry her. He took the guise of a beggar and said the words "give me", thus earning a place in the kitchen. He was thus called Give Me. When the king went to mass, he ordered the horse to appear, and the horse wrecked the garden. He put on nice clothes and the princess saw him. The next Sunday, the same thing happened. The third Sunday, the king caught Give Me on the horse. He explained his origin and said that he was in love with the princess. He was thus able to marry her. I'm living in comfort with my beloved father and mother. I have an older brother named Benedict and an older sister named Scholastique. Being the baby of the family is pretty fun because you get all the toys. My maternal grandparents are still king and queen and they take good care of us. I have a horse of my own, and her name is Pomeline. She's the daughter of my father's horse. I'm a skilled equestrian, and I love participating in horse races. I keep myself thin so it's easier to ride the horse. I think it's great to have a horse around, and feed them carrots, alfalfa, and apples. I love the apples and carrots, though I'd rather stay away from the alfalfa. (I tried eating it once, and it was gross. My parents weren't too thrilled with the idea of me eating it.) Which brings me to my next point... I love apples. They're very delicious and juicy. I love just about anything with apples - apple pie, apple cider, apple cake, and lots more. I've been learning how to cook at school, and I get to learn all sorts of recipes, including stuff with apples in it. I'm a Royal because I'm quite fond of my destiny. It might be a little hard being a man of few words, since I love to talk. It also sounds really fun getting to stomp around riding a horse and messing around with the garden. (Although I'd clean it up afterwards...) I think I'm quite pleased with it. Trivia *Onezime's surname means "give me" in French. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Matthew Mercer. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:American Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Work in progress